Teri meri kahani
by Abhi's Ira
Summary: My new story on abhirika ( new plot). Plz abhirika lovers peep in.
1. Chapter 1

**hello guys, cheer up abhirika fans. This is a abhirika story. Plz read and review. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Character sketch

Abhijeet srivastav ( famous actor)

Tarika shraddha ( famous actress) but Abhijeet and Tarika are unkown to each other.

Sunaina Sharma: ( Abhijeet's latest girlfriend)

Shahid Kumar: ( Tarika's latest boyfriend)

Daya shetty: ( famous film director and best friend of Abhijeet)

Shreya shetty: ( wife of Daya)

Here the story goes.

One guy is sleeping on his bed relaxly. His mother came inside his room.

Mother: utho bhi. Late ho jao ge shoot ke liye.

Guy: maa thori der sone do na.

Mother: uth ja na, shoot ko late ho raha hai tu.

Guy: hone do late. Mere bina nahi karte shuru.

Mother: kitna tang karte ho. Mein breakfast tayar karva rahi hun. Jaldi se fresh ho kar neeche a jana.

Guy: ok maa.

Guy woke after 15 minutes, goes in washroom, got fresh up, came downstairs.

Mother: a gaya tu. Chal jaldi se nashta kar le.

Guy sat on dining table.

Guy: hm, khushboo achi hai.

Mother: ab jaldi jaldi khao phir shoot pe bhi jana hai.

Guy: mom, ap shoot ki fiqar kyun karti hain, mere Bina ye film ban hi nahi sakti aur ab mein kab jaun ye meri marzi hai.

Mother: tum bhi na, itna pareshaan karte ho sab ko. Kitni der se intezar kar rahe honge wo tumhara.

Guy: acha maa, ap fiqar na karo, mujhe breakfast to karne do.

Mother: han karo

Guy finished his breakfast and moved towards door with car keys

Guy: bye maa. Take care.

Mother: bye Abhijeet, take care.

In studio

One boy: pata nahi ye Abhijeet sir kab ayen ne?

Two: yar un ka to roz ka yahi shedule hai. Aur phir director sahab bhi kuch nahi kehte, un ke Best friend jo hain Abhijeet sir.

One boy: wo Daya sir na bhi hon, to bhi koi Abhijeet sir ko kuch kehne ki himmat nahi kar sakta. Un ke to jaise apne hi asool hain aur akhir hon kyun na itne famous actor jo hain.

Suddenly a lady in her mid twenties came there.

Lady: kab ayen ge tumhare ye Abhijeet sir? ( rudely)

One boy: maam wo ate hi honge.

Lady: kya ate hon ge? 2 ghante. 2 ghante se intezar kar rahi hun. Agar wo aur adha ghante tak na aye to mein ye film nahi karun gi. Samjhe. ( pointing finger)

Suddenly, director Daya came

Daya: nahi tarika mam aisa na karen. Please mam bas ata hi ho ga Abhijeet.

Tarika: ap ko pata bhi hai Daya jee, mein 2 ghante se intezar kar rahi hun. Mein bhi un se kam nahi hun ap mujhe un choti moti actresses ki tarhan na samajhna. Aik baar mene na kar dia na to wapas nahi Aun ga.

Same time, a boy came infront of daya.

Boy: Daya sir, Abhijeet sir a gaye hain. Make up room mein hain.

Daya: o a gaya chalo acha hai. Tarika mam ap bhi apna makeup fresh kar lein.

Tarika: ya thanks.

Daya came in Abhijeet's make up room where Abhijeet was sitting on a chair and boys were making him ready.

Abhijeet: rohit mirror.

Rohit: yes sir.

Rohit gave Abhijeet the mirror. Abhijeet hold mirror and started to observe himself. Daya was facing Abhijeet's back. Abhijeet saw Daya in the mirror. Abhijeet put the mirror on side and standed and Turned towards Daya

Abhijeet: are Daya, yahan kyun khare ho. Andar a jao na.

Daya came inside

Abhijeet said everyone to go out.

Abhijeet: kya hua, aise kya dekh rahe ho?

Daya: yar Abhijeet, shukar hai tum a gaye. Kitna late ho gaye na tum.

Abhijeet: sorry. Wese agar tumhare illawa koi aur hota na mein kabhi use sorry na bolta. ( he laughed) ok ab se mein koshish karun ga ke time pe pohanch jaya karun.

Daya: yar tum please time par a jaya karo, warna Tarika mam kahin film chor hi na den.

Abhijeet: ye Tarika kon hai?

Daya: oh woh is film ki heroin hai.

Abhijeet: oh acha.

Daya: mein chalta hun, tum ready ho kar a jana.

Abhijeet: theek hai.

Daya goes out from make up room.

In Tarika's make up room.

Tarika: rina, meri lipstick fresh kar do.

Rina: ok maam.

Rina did the lipstick of Tarika.

Rina: maam mein ap ke baal style kar dun?

Tarika: han kar do.

Same time, Tarika's Phone rang.

Tarika: anya, mera mobile pass karna

Anya: yes maam.

Tarika took her Phone and recieved the call.

Tarika: hello shonu.

Guy: hello my beauty.

Tarika: wese Phone kyun kia?

Guy: wo mein soch raha tha ke aj ham donon party mein jayein.

Tarika: nahi shahid aj nahi, aj meri shoot hai.

Shahid: chalo its ok.

Tarika: bye yar, bad mein Phone karti hun.

Shahid: bye

Tarika ended the call.

Tarika: Rina, ye mera Phone idhar table par rakh do.

Rina: ok maam

Suddenly, there was knock on the door.

Tarika: come in.

Rohit came in.

Rohit: maam, Daya sir ap ko bula rahe hain.

Tarika: tum chalo mein ati hun.

Rohit: ok maam.

After few minutes, Tarika came out from make up room.

Daya: a gai maam ap. Aiye yahan baithiye. Lines to yad kar lein thi na ap ne?

Tarika: ji han warna mene 2 ghante yahan karna kya hai. Wese ap ke Abhijeet sir kahan hein? Akhir un ke sath kaam karna hai.

Daya: han ap bethiye, mein usse le ke ata hun.

Same time, Abhijeet came and he sat beside Tarika without looking at her.

Abhijeet: armaan, meri lines?

Armaan: ji sir, abhi laya.

After few seconds, armaan came with lines.

Armaan: sir, ye rahi ap ki lines.

Abhijeet took lines from armaan and started reading it. Daya came here and saw Abhijeet.

Daya: are tum yahan ho Abhijeet. Lines tayar ho gai kya?

Hearing the name, Tarika looked towards Abhijeet who was sitting beside her.

Tarika: oh to ap hein Abhijeet?

Abhijeet Turned towards Tarika.

Abhijeet: ji han. Is film ka hero.

Tarika: ji main Tarika, is film ki heroin.

Abhijeet: oh to ap hein Tarika

Tarika: ji han.

They both did a handshake.

* * *

 **How was it guys? PlZ plz review if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, im back with new chapter.**

 **Authors note**

 **Guest_ you asked me that why dont they recognize each other so the answer is that they are working together for very first time.**

 **A_ thank you**

 **Let's imagine- thank you for your review.**

 **KSarah- thank you.**

 **Piya- thank you.**

 **Mr. Bindaas- thank you and i will surely write on CID abhirika sometime.**

 **Now without wasting more time, lets start the story from where we left**

* * *

Abhijeet: oh to ap hein Tarika.

Tarika: ji han.

They both did a handshake.

Abhijeet: Well, Nice to meet you. Bohat suna hai ap ke bare mein lekin kabhi dekha nahi.

Tarika: ji, same here.

Before they can continue their talk. Armaan came there.

Armaan: sir and maam. Daya sir ap dono ko bula rahe hain. Shooting ki location pe jana hai. Lines to yad ho gaein na.

Tarika: ji ji, 2 ghante se main yahi to kar rahi thi. ( teasing)

Abhijeet understood the meaning of sentence very Well.

Abhijeet pov: bari akar hai is mein. Mere sath kaam karey gi To akkar khudi thikane lag jaye gi.

Armaan: Abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet came out from thoughts.

Abhijeet: han.

Armaan: lines sir?

Abhijeet: han ho gaya. Chalo, chalte hain.

Director Daya, Tarika, Abhijeet, producer Sachin, cameraman Pankaj and others were seated in van. They were going To location where they are gonna shoot their first scene of film. This was a outdoor shooting. They reached a jungle type place where they are gonna shoot. Once they reached, they settled their cameras and everything that was needed.

Daya: so scene hai ke minakshi ( role of Tarika) aur karan ( role of Abhijeet) is jungle mein bhatak gaye hain aur kuch gunde un ke peeche hain. Lines to pata hi hongi

Both: han.

Sachin: so shoot karte hain?

Daya: ya.

Pankaj was standing with camera. He said

Pankaj: role, camera, and action.

As he said action. Karan and minakshi started running in jungle.

Tarika: karan. ( crying)

Abhijeet: minakshi, mere hote hue tumhe kuch nahi ho sakta. Samjhi tum, kuch nahi ho sakta.

As they were running, minakshi fall down because of a stone and blood started flowing from her foot.

Tarika: ahh

Karan took a handkerchief from his pocket and started to clean her wound

Tarika: karan ye tum kya kar rahe ho, tum bhag jao. Mein ab is haalat mein nahi chal sakun gi.

Abhijeet: kaisi batein kar rahi ho minakshi. Mein, mein tumhe chor ke nahi ja sakta. Samjhi tum. ( strict tone). Chalo utho.

Tarika: nahi karan, tum ne pehle hi mere liye bohat kuch kia hai. Ab aur nahi. Mein tumhari jaan khatre mein nahi daal sakti. Tum jao yahan se.

Abhijeet: mene bhi zid lagai hai jaun ga to tumhare sath jaunga warna mein bhi yahi hun.

Tarika: karan. ( crying)

Abhijeet: chalo utho.

Karan helped minakshi to stand and they both again started running.

Pankaj: cut

Sachin: zabardast

Daya: zabardast kyun nahi ho ga. Ye dono koi aam actors to nahi ke unki performance achi nahi ho gi. Abhijeet, Well done.

Abhijeet: thanks yaar

Daya: Tarika maam, you did a great job.

Tarika: thanks Daya jee. Wese Abhijeet jee ne bhi koi kam zabardast acting nahi ki.

Abhijeet pov: ajeeb larki hai, kabhi taane maarti hai to kabhi tareef karti hai. Wese tareef kyun nahi karey gi, mein hun hi aisa.

Tarika: Abhijeet jee

Abhijeet: ji Tarika?

Tarika: kin khayalon mein gum the ap?

Abhijeet: nahi bas aise hi.

Abhijeet pov: wese ye itni bhi buri nahi hai agar taane na dein.

Tarika: mene ap ki tareef ki, ap ne jawab tak nahi dia?

Abhijeet: wo nahi. Bohat bohat shukria. You are also a brilliant actor.

Tarika: thanks Abhijeet jee.

Just then, Abhijeet's Phone rang.

Abhijeet: hello.

Lady: hi Abhijeet dear.

Abhijeet: oh tum ho sunaina.

Sunaina: kya dear? Tum ne caller id bhi nahi dekhi.

Abhijeet: wo bas thora sa busy tha. Shooting pe hun na.

Sunaina: ab to free ho na?

Abhijeet: han ab free hun main.

Sunaina: Abhijeet dear, mein bohat bore ho rahi hun. Pls tum a jao na. Kitne dinon se ham ne aik sath time nahi spend kia.

Abhijeet: kyun nahi. Tum bas half hour wait karo. Mein aata hun

Sunaina: ok bye.

Abhijeet: bye. See you in 30 minutes

Abhijeet cut the call and moved towards Daya

Daya: kis ka Phone tha Abhijeet?

Abhijeet: sunaina ka Phone tha. Mujhe jana parey ga.

Daya: han han tum jao. No problem.

Abhijeet: theek hai phir mein chalta hun. Bye.

Daya: bye. Waise kitne din ho gaye tum mere ghar nahi aye

Abhijeet: yar kya karun. Time hi nahi milta.

Daya: acha, kya tum aj raat ko free ho?

Abhijeet: pata nahi yar. Abhi je raha hun na, itni jaldi Sunaina ne mera peecha nahi chorna. Aise karte hain kal raat ka program bana lete hain. Wese bhi mein kal free hun.

Daya: chal theek hai. Shreya ko bata dun ga wo bari khush ho jaye gi ke us ke bhaiya a rahe hain. ( note: Shreya and Abhijeet are brother, sister but Shreya is not a actress)

Abhijeet: han, Shreya se bhi mil lun ga. Khana peena bhi ho jaye ga.

Daya: aur haan sasumaa ko laana mat bhoolna balke mein to soch raha hun Tarika maam ko bhi bula leta hun. Wo comfortable ho jayein gi hamare sath.

Abhijeet: han han kyun nahi. Ap ki sasumaa ko bhi le aaenge aur tum Tarika ko bhi bula lena lekin plz abhi mujhe late ho raha hai, jaane de ab.

Daya: han han, kyun nahi. Jao mene mana kab kia.

Abhijeet: chal bye.

Daya: bye

Abhijeet goes from there. Tarika came towards Daya

Tarika: acha Daya jee. Mein chalti hun.

Daya: rukiye Tarika maam.

Tarika turned

Tarika: jee Daya jee.

Daya: mujhe ap ko invite karna hai.

Tarika: ji kis cheez ke liye?

Daya: kal mere ghar par khaane ke liye. Mene Abhijeet ko bhi bulaya hai.

Tarika: Daya jee. Mein ap ke family dinner par kya karun gi? Bohat hi ajeeb feel hota hai.

Daya: Tarika maam, ap aisa hi itna soch rahi hain. Meri wife Shreya us se mil kar ap ko bohat acha lagege aur wo bhi bohat khush ho gi. Wo na bohat jolly mood ki hai.

Tarika: ab aap itna israar kar rahe hain to ok. Mein aun gi.

* * *

 **How was it? Plz plz review and tell me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Author's note_**

 ** _Let's imagine-i didn't know, thank you for correcting me._**

 ** _Khushi abhi_i Will try to include Freddy sir._**

 ** _Piya-thank you for review._**

 ** _Aditi-thank you for review._**

 ** _Now without wasting more time, let's continue our story._**

* * *

Abhijeet sat in his car, drove to Sunaina's home. He rang the bell of her home. After few seconds, she opened the door.

Sunaina: Abhijeet, a gaye tum.

Abhijeet: han.

Sunaina: acha andar a jao.

Abhijeet came inside.

Sunaina: kesi lag rahi hun?

Abhijeet smiled a bit and said

Abhijeet: looking Nice.

Sunaina: thanks. Abhijeet, i'm thinking of going to club

Abhijeet: hm sure

Sunaina: chalo chalte hain. Mein aati hun

Abhijeet: ok.

Sunaina came with her purse after few minutes.

Sunaina: chalo chalein. Waise, looking dashing.

Abhijeet: oh thanks

Sunaina: kya hua? Aj ache se bat kyun nahi kar rahe?

Abhijeet: kar to raha hun Sunaina.

Sunaina: aik to ham itne din baad mile hain aur tum yun mun suja ke bethe ho jaise force ho kar aye ho yahan.

Abhijeet: nahi dear, aisi baat nahi hai. Bhala mein kyun tang aun ga tumhare sath. Ab to tum mun suja rahi ho. Ab chalo na.

Sunaina: ok.

Abhijeet and Sunaina came out from Abhijeet's house, sat in Abhijeet's car.

Sunaina: oh cool, new car.

Abhijeet: tum To janti hi ho Sunaina ke mein sirf new movie nahi karta Balke new car bhi kharida hun.

Sunaina: ye car na bohat hi dashing hai tumhari tarah. Name bhi To dashing hai. Ferrari. Wo bhi red mein.

Abhijeet: chalein Ab?

Sunaina: why not?

Abhijeet started the car and drove to famous club, sunshine club. After few minutes, they both reached there. They came out from the car and entered inside. Sunaina and Abhijeet were standing in crowd when Abhijeet noticed Tarika with a boy. He goes towards her leaving Sunaina alone there. Abhijeet was facing back of Tarika. He called her.

Abhijeet: Tarika

Tarika turned and surprised To saw Abhijeet

Tarika: are Abhijeet jee ap.

Abhijeet: han wo tumhe dekha To socha hal chaal hi pooch leta hun.

The boy with Tarika was staring Abhijeet with angry eyes or we can say he was feeling jealous.

Boy: Tarika, ye ( Abhijeet) kon hain?

Tarika: shahid, ye Abhijeet jee hain. Mère sath film mein kaam kar rahe hain hain.

Shahid: oh.

Tarika: Abhijeet jee, ye shahid hai mera boyfriend

Abhijeet: oh hi Nice to meet you.

Abhijeet forwarded his hand.

Shahid: Nice to meet you too.

He did a handshake with Abhijeet with a forced smile. While, Sunaina came in search of Abhijeet

Sunaina: Abhijeet, kahan the tum? Kab se dhoond rahi hun. ( after looking at karan and Tarika) ye dono kaun?

Abhijeet: Sunaina, ye Tarika hai mere sath kaam kar rahi hai is film mein aur ye shahid , Tarika ka boyfriend. Aur Tarika aur shahid ye Sunaina hai meri girlfriend.

Tarika: Nice to meet you.

Sunaina: Nice to meet you too.

Next morning

Abhijeet was sleeping in his bed, when her mom came inside.

Mom: uth jao beta. Shoot ko late ho jao ge.

Abhijeet: maa, aj shoot nahi hai.

Mom: phir bhi uth jao. Mein nashta ready karwa rahi hun. A jana neeche.

Abhijeet: ok

After few minutes, Abhijeet woke and took bath. After taking bath, he moved downstairs. He sat on dining table

Mom: uth Gaya tu.

Abhijeet: han maa

Mom also sat on dining table.

Mom: chalo ab nashta kar lo.

Abhijeet: han, kar raha hun. Are maa, aik baat batani thi.

Mom: Kya baat?

Abhijeet: ap ke damaad ji ne hame aj dinner par bulaya hai.

Mom: oh, Daya ne bulaya hai. Shreya se bhi mil lein ge. Itne din ho gaye us se mile hue

Abhijeet: han maa.

In night

Abhijeet and his mom were ready to go to Daya's house. They were ready. They came out from their home, sat in their car, and Abhijeet drove to Daya's house. They reached Daya's house, rang the door bell. Shreya opened the door.

Shreya: Abhijeet bhaiya, maa kaise ho?

Abhijeet: bilkul theek hain Shreya, andar to ane de.

Shreya: are bhaiya ye bhi koi kehne ki baat hai, andar ao na.

Abhijeet and mother came inside and sat on sofas

Daya: hello, Abhijeet

Abhijeet: hi.

Daya: namaste sasu maa

Mom: namaste. Jeete raho.

After 15 minutes, door bell rang.

Daya: lagta hai Tarika maam ai hain. Abhijeet tum kholna darwaza.

Abhijeet: acha theek hai.

Abhijeet goes to open the door. Tarika was standing on door way.

Tarika: Abhijeet jee.

Abhijeet: ander ayen na.

Tarika smiled and came inside and saw two unfamilliar faces which were Shreya and her mother.

Abhijeet: Tarika, ye Shreya hai Daya ki wife aur meri sister. Aur ye meri aur Shreya ki mom.

Tarika: namaste aunty

Mom: namaste, jeeti raho.

Tarika smiled.

Shreya: Tarika, ao na mein tumhe apna ghar dikhati hun.

Tarika: han kyun nahi.

Shreya showed her home to Tarika

Tarika: waqaie bohat khoobsurat ghar hai ap ka.

Shreya: Tarika, tum mujhe ye app wapp na bulaya karo. Aisa lagta hai bohat hi bari hun main.

Tarika laughed

Tarika: sach kaha tha Daya jee ne ke ap bohat hi jolly mood ki hain.

Shreya: ab jo sach hai wo sach hai.

Tarika: ap ka ghar bohat hi acha hai.

Shreya: are mujhe tum bulao, mujhe acha lagta hai.

Tarika: ok Shreya

Shreya: acha tum jao, betho mein abhi ati hun.

Tarika: ok.

Tarika goes from there and sat in living room with Abhijeet's mother.

Mom: bohat hi pyaari ho tum beta.

Tarika smiled shyly.

Tarika: thank you so much aunty

And some drops of tears fell from her eyes

Mom: are beta, ro kyun rahi ho?

Tarika: wo bohat acha lag raha hai yahan, family ka pyaar. Mujhe to kabhi mila hi nahi

Mom: kyun beta?

Tarika: mera koi nahi hai. Na parents, na hi koi siblings. Bohat hi akela feel hota hai. Bachpan mein hi maa baap guzar gaye, phir apne talent ke zariye aik actress ban gayi ( teary tone)

Mom: are roti kyun ho? Mein hun na, tumhari maa

Tarika: sachi? ( happy tone)

Mom: muchi..

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz do review and tell me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**hi guys, i'm so disappointed. No one is reviewing. Plz do review. Otherwise, i Will not continue this story. Thank you aditi, sanu, let's imagine, piya and Mr. Bindaas for your precious reviews.**

* * *

Abhijeet was sleeping on his bed relaxly. Sun rays were disturbing his sleep. He woke and got ready To go To shoot. He took a bath. He wore some nice clothes. Then, took breakfast on dining table with his mother. He was ready To go To shoot. He came out of his house he opened the door of his car and sat on driving seat. He drove to the studio. After 15 minutes, he reached studio. He entered inside studio. He goes in the make up room and after getting ready, he came out and sat on the chair beside Tarika.

Abhijeet: hello Tarika

Tarika: hi Abhijeet jee.

Abhijeet: uff Tarika.

Tarika: kya hua?

Abhijeet: ye tum mujhe ap waq aur Abhijeet jee mat kaha karo. Aisa lagta hai jaise mein kitnaaaaaa bara hun.

Tarika: acha, nahi kahungi. Waise ap aur ap ki behn, donon aik jaise ho. Us ne bhi mujhe yahi sentence kaha.

Abhijeet: han, mujh mein aur Shreya mein bohat si common cheezein hain.

Tarika: waise shukar hai, ap aj jaldi a gaye warna 2 ghante intezar karne ki himmat nahi thi. ( teasing)

Abhijeet gave a angry glare To Tarika then both started laughing.

Abhijeet and Tarika became good friends in a little passage of time.

Another day.

Abhijeet and his mom were sitting in the Living room of their home when the door bell rang. Abhijeet's mom goes on and opened the door. Tarika was standing there.

Mom: are, Tarika beti. Bahar kyun khari ho, andar ao na.

Tarika: thank You aunty.

Tarika came inside.

Tarika: hello Abhijeet

Abhijeet: hi Tarika

Tarika: kaise ho?

Abhijeet: bilkul theek. Tum batao?

Tarika: mein bhi bilkul theek hun.

Mom: tum dono yahan betho, mein chae banwa kar lati hun.

Tarika: nahi aunty, ap kyun takkaluf karti hain, main chae bana kar lati hun. Mere hath ki chae mein bari lazzat hai.

Abhijeet: tumhe chae banani ati hai? ( naughty tone)

Tarika: ji han. ( angry glare) aunty ap yahin bethen.

Without giving any chance to Abhijeet's mom, she entered in the kitchen and started making coffee. After 5 minutes the coffee was ready and she came with three cups of coffee. She handed one cup to Abhijeet and one cup to Abhijeet's mom. Abhijeet's mother tasted the coffee.

Mom: umm bohat hi tasty coffee banai hai tum ne Tarika.

Tarika: thank You aunty. Tum bhi batao Abhijeet. Kesi bani hai?

Abhijeet sipped the coffee and opened his mouth.

Abhijeet: bohat achi ( Tarika became happy) nahi hai. ( tarika gave a angry glare To Abhijeet) balkay bohat bohat bohat achi hai. ( he started laughing)

Tarika: itna bura mazaq. ( fake anger) Abhijeet ke bache.

Abhijeet started running and tarika started chasing him just like tom and jerry.

Abhijeet's mom was feeling happy To saw them happy.

Abhijeet's mom's pov: kitni achi larki hai Tarika. Kitni responsible hai. Ye dono Aik saath kitne ache lagte hain. Meri mano to shaid ye dono Aik doosray ke liye bane hain. Bohat jald Abhijeet ko realise ho jaye ga ke wo Sunaina se pyaar nahi karta. Bohat jald. Aye rab, in dono ko jaldi se mila de. Mera dil kehta hai, yahi meri hone wali bahu hai.

Another day

It was Tarika's birthday. Shahid and Tarika were doing arrangements. They were making inviting people list.

Tarika: Abhijeet ko bhi bula leti hun.

Shahid's pov: uff Abhijeet, Abhijeet, Abhijeet tang a gaya hun main ye nam Sun Sun ke. Jab dekho tab Abhijeet. Kabhi kabhi To lagta hai main nahi Abhijeet is ka boyfriend hai. Shut up shahid kya bol raha hai. Wo sirf mairi hai, sirf mairi.

Tarika: Shahid

Tarika shaked him.

Shahid: han, kya hua Tarika?

Tarika: han wo mein keh rahi thi ke Abhijeet ko bhi bula leti hun.

Shahid: han han kyun nahi. ( fake smile) balke sirf Abhijeet ko hi kyun. Abhijeet ki girlfriend Sunaina ko bhi bula leta hain.

Tarika: han theek hai. Abhijeet ko hi keh dun gi ke Sunaina ko bhi le aye.

At Sunaina's house.

Abhijeet was sitting in the Living room of Sunaina's home. Sunaina came out from the kitchen with coffee

Sunaina: coffee?

Abhijeet took the cup of coffee with a thanks. Abhijeet sipped the coffee, but at the very next moment. He was coughing.

Sunaina: kya hua? Pani pio

Sunaina gave him the water. He drank it and took a deep breadth

Abhijeet: uff Sunaina kitni bar kaha hai tum se ke coffee khud na banaya karo. Kisi se banwa lia karo

Sunaina: tumhe coffee pasand nahi ayi? ( sad face)

Abhijeet: Sunaina, sach na thora karwa hai. Sach ye hai ke tum coffee bilkul achi nahi banati. ( serious tone)

Sunaina: Abhijeet kitne chirchiray ho gaye ho tum. ( angry tone) banda dil hi rakh leta hai.

At the same time, Abhijeet's Phone rang. Sunaina saw the caller id. It was Tarika

Sunaina pov: Tarika, Tarika, Tarika, har waqt Tarika. Us ke banayi hui coffee ki to bari tareefein karta hai aur meri coffee pe to seedhe fitay mun hi keh dia.

Abhijeet recieved the call.

Abhijeet: hello Tarika

Tarika: hi Abhijeet. Kese ho?

Abhijeet: mein To theek hun, tum batao

Tarika: wo aj meri birthday hai To please aj 8 pm tum aur Sunaina ana royal hotel main.

Abhijeet: oh aj tumhara birthday hai. I never knew. Well happy birthday to you.

Tarika: thank You so much. Ana zaroor aur Sunaina ko bhi le ke ana.

Abhijeet: han han zaroor.

Abhijeet cut the call. He turned towards Sunaina.

Abhijeet: Sunaina, aj Tarika ka birthday hai us ne mujhe aur tumhe bulaya hai aj raat ko.

Sunaina: oh acha.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz do review. It Will encourage me to write more abhirika stories. Bye bye take care. Waiting for your reviews**


	5. Chapter 5

**hello guys, i'm back with next chapter. Thank you guest, sanu, guest, Mona, guest, Mr bindaas, guest, and piyas for your precious reviews. Keep reading and reviewing my story.**

* * *

In evening. It was Tarika's birthday party. He became ready, he wore black coat and pent with white collar shirt. He was looking damn handsome and smart that any girl could fall in love with him. He also wore a black tie. He had already bought a bouque and gift for Tarika. He was All ready. He came from his home and sat in his car and first drove it To Sunaina's home. After 15 minutes, he reached Sunaina's home. He rang the bell. She came outside wearing white short dress

Sunaina: how's i'm looking? ( excited)

Abhijeet: umm Nice

Sunaina: sirf Nice? ( angrily) ho kya gaya hai tumhe, achi se tareef bhi nahi ki?

Abhijeet: Sunaina, mein larai karne ke mood mein nahi hun. ( irritated) just let's go.

Sunaina made an irritated face and sat on passenger seat beside Abhijeet. Abhijeet started the car and drove to royal hotel.

Sunaina: Abhijeet, what's your problem? ( angrily)

Abhijeet: problem? Kaisi problem?

Sunaina: tum mujhe ignore kyun kar rahe ho? ( angrily)

Abhijeet: ignore? Never yaar. You are mistaken

Sunaina: han, galti hamesha mujh se hi hoti hai.

Abhijeet thought staying quiet would be better. After 20 minutes, they reached royal hotel with gift and bouque. They entered inside. He saw Tarika. She was wearing light Pink long maxi and was looking so beautiful. He was just lost in her. He was smiling seeing him.

Sunaina: Abhijeet

No response from Abhijeet side.

Sunaina: Abhijeet ( little bit louder)

Abhijeet: han, kya kya hua Sunaina?

Sunaina: kahan khoye hue the?

Abhijeet: kahi bhi nahi. Chalo andar chalein.

Abhijeet and Sunaina came inside. Tarika saw Abhijeet, he was looking so handsome, she was also staring at him. Abhijeet and Sunaina came there.

Abhijeet: Tarika

Abhijeet: Tarika ( little bit louder)

Tarika: han, are Abhijeet tum kab aye? Sorry mujhe pata nahi chala.

Abhijeet: its absolutely ok.

Tarika: waise looking handsome

Then, she noticed Sunaina just behind Abhijeet

Tarika: oh Sunaina, sorry maine tum ko dekha nahi.

Sunaina: its ok.

Abhijeet: you are also looking beautiful by the way happy birthday.

Abhijeet handed her the gift and bouque. Tarika happily hugged Abhijeet. Abhijeet also hugged her back. This time, there was some strange feeling that they both were feeling. Shahid and Sunaina were feeling jealous to see them hugging each other. Sunaina came near Shahid

Sunaina: hello, tum Tarika ke boyfriend ho na?

Shahid: han, you are right. Tum Abhijeet ki girlfriend? Right?

Sunaina: sirf kehne ko us ki girlfriend hun, mujhe to aisa lagta hai. Mujh se zyada to tumhari girlfriend Tarika ko time deta hai. Tum samjhao apni girlfriend ko.

Shahid: han, ye mene bhi notice kia hai. Btw where do you live?

Sunaina: xyz colony street. Aur Tum?

Shahid: abc colony street. Waise tum bhi apne boyfriend ko samjha lo ke meri girlfriend se dur rahe.

Sunaina: ok theek hai.

So many couples were dancing on dance floor. Abhijeet goes towards Tarika and said something To her.

Abhijeet: can i dance with You?

Tarika: yea sure.

Abhijeet and Tarika goes on dance floor. The song started.

Dehleez pe mere dil ki  
Jo rakhe hain tune kadam  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Abhijeet and Tarika started dancing.

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum

Abhijeet came close To Tarika

Dehleez pe merey dil ki  
Jo rakhe hain tune kadam  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Tarika heart started beating fast.

Haan sikha maine jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Haan sikha maine jeena, mere humdum  
Na sikha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na sikha jeena tere bina humdum

Tarika came close To Abhijeet

Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein  
Dil se jo maine kari hain…

Sacchi si hain yeh taareefein  
Dil se jo maine kari hain…

Abhijeet heart started beating fast

Jo tu mila to saji hain  
Duniya meri humdum  
O aasma mila zameen ko meri  
Aadhe aadhe poore hain hum  
Tere naam pe meri zindagi  
Likh di mere humdum

Tarika was about to slip

Haan seekha maine jeena jeena, kaise jeena  
Haan seekha maine jeena, mere humdum  
Na seekha kabhi jeena jeena kaise jeena  
Na seekha jeena tere bina humdum

Abhijeet save her from falling and made her stand. The song ended. Everyone clapped in audience. Abhijeet and Tarika were so shocked. Everyone was clapping in the audience but two people were burning in anger, jealousy and hate.

Abhijeet came back his home after dropping Sunaina at her home. He was thinking about Tarika

Abhijeet pov: ye kya ho raha hai mujhe? Mein aur Tarika ? Uff, ye kuch ajeeb se feeling hai. Ye To mujhe Sunaina ke sath bhi kabhi feel nahi hua. Kahin ye pyaar To nahi lekin main to Sunaina se pyaar karta hun. Agar mein Sunaina se pyaar karta hun to ye kya hai? mujhe Daya se baat karna chahiye.

Tarika was laying in her bed in her home. She was feeling so tired after a hectic day. She was thinking about Abhijeet

Tarika pov: Abhijeet? Ho kya raha hai mujhe? Pehle to kabhi aisi feeling nahi hui. Abhijeet ke sath dance karte waqt mera dil itni zor se kyun dharak raha tha. Wo kaisi feeling thi? Kis se share karun? Shreya, han Shreya se baat karti hun. Lekin wo To Abhijeet ki behn hai. Pata nahi kaise react kare gi. Nahi mujhe baat karni ho gi. Aisi feeling to kabhi Shahid ke sath bhi nahi hui.

Abhijeet and Tarika, both on other side reached Daya's home at exactly same time. What a coïncidence?

Abhijeet: Tarika.. Tum yahan? ( nervous)

Tarika: han wo mujhe Shreya se kuch baat karni hai. Tum yahan kese? ( nervous)

Abhijeet: han wo mujhe Daya se baat karni hai.

Abhijeet rang the bell. Shreya opened the door.

Shreya: are Abhijeet bhaiya aur Tarika, ap log itni raat ko?

* * *

 **how was it guys? Finally they realised their love for each other and twists are waiting To come in their life. Do Review plz. Dont disappoint me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**hello guys. Happy ramadan to all muslims.**

 **Author's note**

 **Dameslinshiningarmour...thank you so much for your suggestion but meri english itni achi nahi hai. Agar mujh mein capability ho to mein zaroor waisa hi likhun jaisa ap ne kaha. Phir bhi mein ap ki suggestion ko follow karne ki koshish karun gi. Waise ap se aik request hai, ap plz abhirika pe aik long sur achi si story likhein if you want to.**

 **Thank you guest, guest, guest, sanu, luvciddosti for your precious reviews. Now without wasting any time let's continue the story from where we left**

* * *

Shreya: are Abhijeet bhaiya aur Tarika, ap log itni rat ko?

Tarika: wo mujhe tum se aik baat karni thi Shreya.

Shreya: khairiyat to hai na?

Tarika said while looking towards Abhijeet

Tarika: han, bilkul sab theek hai.

Shreya: ap dono sath aye hain?

Abhijeet: nahi, mein to Daya se milne aya hun.

Shreya: khairiyat to hai na Abhijeet bhaiya?

Abhijeet: han bilkul, kyun mein waise nahi a sakta.

While looking towards Tarika. They both were not able To saw in each others eyes so they switched their sight towards Shreya.

Shreya: andar ayen.

Abhijeet and Tarika entered inside. Abhijeet rushed to Daya's room.

Shreya: are Abhijeet bhaiya, sukoon se baith to jate?

But Abhijeet entered inside Daya's room without saying anything To Shreya. Daya was surprised of Abhijeet's sudden entry.

Daya: Abhijeet, tum yahan wo bhi itni raat ko? ( surprised)

Abhijeet: Daya, mujhe tum se bohat zaroori baat karni hai.( tensed)

While he locked the door of Daya's room from inside.

Daya: kya baat hai? ( worried) aur ye darwaza kyun band kar dia. Baat to is ke begair bhi ho sakti hai na.

Abhijeet: nahi, bahar Tarika hai.

Daya: Tarika? Tum aur Tarika aik saath aye ho?

Abhijeet: nahi.

Daya: acha, batao baat kya hai?

Abhijeet: woh..

Hé didn't know where To start from. He was so confused. He looked towards Daya in helplessness trying to make Daya understand what he was trying to say.

Daya: yaar, mujhe ye aankhe na dikhao. Baat batao

Abhijeet: woh mujhe samajh nahi a raha kahan se start karun. Tum samajhte kyun nahi jo mein kehna chahta hun?

Daya: Abhijeet, tum ne baat batani hai ke main jaun yahan se. ( irritated)

Daya moved towards door

* * *

Same time when Abhijeet entered Daya's room.

Shreya: Tarika tum betho, main tea..

Tarika cut her.

Tarika: nahi Shreya mujhe koi tea wea nahi chahiye. Tum betho yahan aram se, mujhe tum se bohat zaroori baat karni hai. ( serious tone)

Shreya: khairiyat to hai na? ( worried)

Tarika: pata nahi. ( tensed tone)

Shreya: darwaze pe to tum ne kaha ke sab khairiyat hai.

Tarika: wo bahar Abhijeet khara tha.

Shreya: aisi kya baat hai jo tum Abhijeet bhaiya ko nahi bata sakti? ( impatient to know)

Tarika: woh

Shreya: ab bolo bhi.

Tarika: samajh nahin a raha, kese bolun.

Shreya: kyun?

Tarika: woh...uff kaise bataun. Wo...kahan se start karun?

Shreya: Tarika, tumhe batana hai kya? ( irritated tone)

Same time, Daya came out of his room with a angry, irritating face. Abhijeet was running behind him. Shreya and Tarika shifted their sight towards Abhijeet and Daya

Abhijeet: Daya, yar kya kar raha hai? ( while running behind him)

Abhijeet: ruko to, mujhe tum se baat karni hai.

Daya stopped and looked towards Abhijeet.

Daya: bolo

Abhijeet holded Daya's wrist.

Abhijeet: kamre mein chalo.

Daya: kyun, kamre mein kyun?

Abhijeet: mujhe sirf tum se baat karni hai Daya. ( while looking towards)

Shreya: Abhijeet bhaiya, baat kya hai? Tarika bhi mujh se koi baat karna chahti hai. Tum hi batao Tarika

Tarika: nahi, ye baat mein sirf tumhe bata sakti hun.

Daya: kya baat hai Tarika ( Daya is now informal with Tarika)

Tarika: nahi, kuch nahi.

Shreya: to phir jo itni der se keh rahi thi ke mujhe bat karni hai, bat karni hai. Wo kya tha? ( irritated)

Tarika: Shreya, samjho na yeh baat mein sirf tumhe bata sakti hun.

Daya: kyun, mujhe kyun nahi bata sakti?

Tarika: wo ( finding any answer)

Abhijeet goes towards main door. Shreya ran to him and hold him by wrist

Shreya: Abhijeet bhaiya, kahan ja rahe hain? Bat to bataein

Abhijeet: nahi, phir kabhi.

Daya: kyun, phir kyun? Abhi kyun nahi?

Abhijeet: wo ( finding any answer)

Daya dragged Abhijeet and made him sit beside Tarika

Daya: dono batao, kya hua? Kya baat karni hai?

Abhijeet: yaar, wo baat aisi nahi hai jo mein sab ke samne bolun

Daya: sab kahan hein? Sirf mein, Shreya, tum aur Tarika hi to ho.

Shreya: yaar Tarika, tum hi bata do.

Tarika: samjho na, ye baat. Mein ja rahi hun.

Shreya holded Tarika's wrist

Shreya: kahin nahin ja rahi tum aur na hi Abhijeet bhaiya ap. Ab dono Aik saath hi batao

Both closed their eyes

Abhijeet: i love..

Tarika: i love...

* * *

 **sorry for short update. Plz tell me how was It? Waise bohat latka diya na mene ye chapter? Review zaroor karna.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys, thank you everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Abhijeet: i love Tarika

Tarika: i love Abhijeet

Oh my god, they confessed. Abhijeet, Tarika, Shreya , Daya, everyone was shocked to listen Tarika and Abhijeet answer.

Abhijeet: lekin tum to Shahid se ?

Tarika: nahi, mene usse kabhi pyaar kiya hi nahi, pyaar To mene tum se kiya hai. Lekin tum to Sunaina?

Abhijeet: same to you.

Tarika: kya? ( confused)

Abhijeet: i mean, mera bhi same answer hai. Shaid, Sunaina se to kabhi mujhe pyaar hua hi nahi tha.

Shreya: I'm so happy for you bhaiya and Tarika

Daya: me too. Stay happy. Are, sasu maa ko to bataiye ye baat

Abhijeet: Tarika, tum karo gi na mujh se shaadi?

Tarika: yes, i will. I hope Shahid aur Sunaina samajh jaein ge.

Shreya: hm

Daya: let me call sasu maa.

Daya took his phone and dialled the number of Abhijeet's mom. After few seconds, the call was recieved.

Mom: hello Daya beta, kese ho?

Daya: bohat acha. Aik khushkhabri hai. Ap jaldi se a jaein

Mom: acha, mein abhi ati hun

Daya cut the call.

Daya: sasu maa a rahi hain.

Abhijeet: ae mere khuda mujh se zyada to tum khush ho. ( naughty tone)

Daya: han, hon ga kyun nahi. Akhir mere bhai ki itni achi choice jo hai.

Tarika and Abhijeet smiled. After few minutes, the door bell rang. Shreya goes to open the door. Her mom was standing there.

Mom: kya hua? Kaisi khushkhabri? ( confused)

Shreya: andar to aiye maa. (Happy)

Shreya's mom came inside and saw Daya, Abhijeet, and Tarika

Mom: Abhijeet, tum bhi yahin ho? Kya khushkhabri Hai?

Abhijeet: wo...( shy tone)

They told everything to Abhijeet and Shreya's mom.

Mom: sachi? ( happy tone)

Abhijeet: ap khush hain maa? ( happy tone)

Mom: khush nahi bohat khush. ( happy tone) tumhari choice barriya hai.

She happily hugged Abhijeet and Tarika.

Mom: jeete raho dono.

Drop of tear fall from Tarika's eye.

Mom: are ro kyun rahi ho Tarika?

Tarika wiped her tear with.

Tarika: bohat acha lag raha hai. Aj mujhe ap ko maa kehne ka haq mil gaya hai. ( happy tone)

Tarika hugged Abhijeet's mom.

Mom: rote nahi beta.

After 2 hours at cup shup coffee shop

One lady and one Guy were sitting on the table sipping coffee

Lady: mujhe tum se bohat zaroori bat karni hai Shahid ( serious tone)

Shahid: han karo, dear. ( while sipping coffee)

Lady: meri taraf dekho Shahid, ye bohat serious baat hai.

Shahid: acha bolo.

Lady: i wanna break our relation. Sorry.

Shahid: what? Tarika, ye kya bakwaas kar rahi ho? Akhir mujh mein kya Kami reh gai? ( angry tone)

Tarika: i love someone.

Shahid: us ka naam jaan sakta hun? ( angry tone)

Tarika: Abhijeet

Shahid: kya Abhijeet, ye wohi hai na jisse tum ne mujhe milwaya tha? ( angry tone)

Tarika: han, wohi hai.

Shahid leaves from there angrily.

Same time at butterfly coffee shop

One Guy and one lady were sitting on the table

Guy: Sunaina, mujhe tum se bohat zaroori baat karni Hai. ( serious tone)

Sunaina: karo, ijazat mangney ki kya zaroorat hai ( romantic tone)

Guy: Sunaina, i'm serious. ( little bit angry)

Sunaina: bolo, main sun rahi hun.

Guy: mein ab is rishte ko rakhna nahi chahta. I wanna break our relation.

Sunaina: what? ( shocked) ye, ye tum kya keh rahe ho, aik baar phir kehna Abhijeet ( teary tone)

Abhijeet: i wanna break our relation Sunaina.

Sunaina: kyun? Akhir kyun? Akhir kya ho gaya? ( teary tone)

Abhijeet: i love someone.

Sunaina: kya? Kon hai vo? ( teary tone)

Abhijeet: Tarika

Sunaina: kya? ( shock) pata tha mujhe. Mujh se zyada to us Tarika ko importance de rahe the. ( angry tone) you are a cheater Abhijeet ( shout)

Sunaina goes from there angrily.

After few days at shoot

Abhijeet, Tarika, Daya, Pankaj, Sachin were on the shooting site. Everything was ready. Camera had settled and other things that needed. Some other actors were also in this scene. They were shooting in the jungle.

Sachin: acha to scene hai ke minakshi aur Karan jungle mein bhag rahe honge. Un ke peeche gunde bhi bhag rahe hon ge. Aik point pe aakar aik gunda karan ko dil ke paas goli maar de ga aur minakshi ko apne saath le jaye ga. Sab samajh mein a gaya.

Abhijeet: han, we are ready.

Daya: ok, lights camera, action.

As soon as Daya said action, Abhijeet and Tarika started running in the jungle and the goons actors also ran behind them.

Tarika: Karan mujhe bohat dar lag raha hai.

Abhijeet: kuch nahi ho ga minakshi. Tum bhaagti raho.

They both were running holding each other hands. At the point, goon actor took a chance and shoot bullet on Karan or Abhijeet. Abhijeet fall on the ground. Blood started to flow from his body.

Tarika: ye kia kiya? Karan, Karan

Abhijeet: ttarikaa

Daya: cut cut, Abhijeet how can you forget the name of heroin? ( angry tone)

* * *

 **guys, how was it? Next chapter mein ap logon ko aik shock lagney wala hai. Maybe most of you have guessed what shock. So if you wanna know ke ap ko konsa shock lagney wala hai To agla chapter zaroor parhna aur is chapter par bhi review dena. Btw sorry for short update.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi guys, thank you so much for your precious reviews. Let's continue the story from where we left**

* * *

Daya: cut cut cut. How can you forget the name of heroin Abhijeet.

Abhijeet didn't answer.

Sachin: lagta hai abhi tak character se bahar nahi nikle.

Daya: jao Pankaj, isse character se bahar Lao.

Pankaj goes near Abhijeet

Pankaj: uth jayein. Hame re shoot karna hai.

Pankaj: Abhijeet sir.

Abhijeet's eyes were closed and he was still laying.

Daya: Kya ho Gaya? Koi problem hai Kya?

Pankaj: sir, dekhen na Abhijeet sir uth hi nahi rahe.

Daya: Abhijeet ( loudly) Kya ho Gaya? ( worried)

Daya checked Abhijeet's nerves.

Daya: Abhijeet ki to saanse dheemi chal rahi hain. ( tensed)

Sachin: mujhe lagta hai, Abhijeet sir ko asal mein goli lag gayi hai.

Daya and Tarika: kyaa?

Daya: Tarika, tum aur Pankaj Abhijeet ko hospital le kar jao. Mein peeche se aata hun.

Tarika and Pankaj took Abhijeet to the hospital with worried and tensed faces.

Daya: armaan, Aryan, Rohit. ( loudly)

Daya checked the gun, there were real bullets.

Armaan: ji Daya sir.

Daya: ye Kya hai? ( showing the bullets to trio) ( anger)

Rohit: goli ( scared)

Daya: ye asli goli kahan se ayi is pistol mein. ( anger) itni bari gair zimmedari. Abhijeet ko kuch hua na to chorun ga nahi. You trio are fired.

Daya came in the car angrilly and worried. He was driving rashly. He reached hospital. He saw Tarika and Pankaj with swollen eyes in the corridor.

Daya: Abhijeet kahan hai?

Tarika: operation kar rahe hain. ( teary tone)

Daya also standed beside Tarika.

Tarika: Daya, Abhijeet theek to ho jaye ga na.?

Daya: han, wo bilkul theek ho jae ga. ( trying to satisfy Tarika and himself)

After 2 hours, doctor came from operation theatre.

Tarika: doctor,..Abhijeet kaisa hai? ( worried)

Doctor: don't worry. Wo bilkul theek hain. Bas 1 ya 2 din full rest Lena ho ga.

Tarika: ji thank you so much ( happy) ( while wiping her tears)

Daya: ham mil saktey hain usse?

Doc: ji but first we need to shift him in the normal ward.

Daya: ok doctor.

After the doctor shifted Abhijeet in normal ward, they goes to meet him in the ward. They slowly entered inside. Abhijeet was laying on bed with closed eyes. As soon as he sensed someone's presence, he opened his eyes and saw Daya and Tarika

Tarika: Abhijeet ( crying)

She fastly moved towards him and hugged him tightly, he also hugged her back.

Tarika: Thank god, tum theek ho. Meri to jaan hi nikal di thi.

Daya: aur nahi to Kya? ( while wiping his tears) acha tum log batein karo, mein aata hun abhi.

Daya goes from there.

Tarika: bataya kyun nahi ke tumhe sach mein goli lag gayi hai.

Abhijeet: batane hi kab diya tum ne. Tum to Karan karan lagi hui thi ( naughty tone)

Tarika: Abhijeet ( chasing tone)

Daya came back.

Tarika: are Daya, tum waapas a gaye?

Daya: mene tum dono ko disturb kar diya Kya? ( naughty tone)

Abhijeet: nahi nahi Daya. Bilkul nahi. Andar ao na.

Daya: ab theek ho na?

Abhijeet: haan bilkul theek hun.

Daya: jaldi se theek ho jana phir tumhaari aur Tarika ki shaadi bhi to karni hai.

Abhijeet and Tarika smiled shyly.

Daya: wese, Abhijeet mujhe lagta hai hame police ko inform kar Dena chahiye. ( serious tone)

Abhijeet: kyun?

Daya: are, ye golian aise kaise badal gayi. Kisi ki saazish ho sakti hai.

Abhijeet: nahi Daya. Tu kuch zyada hi soch raha hai. It was just a big irresponsibility. Waise bhi agar mene police mein complain kar di to meri reputation kharaab ho sakti hai. Koi mujhe kisi film mein nahi le ga.

Daya: theek hai, jaisa tum theek samajhte ho.

Daya goes from there. Then Abhijeet and Tarika slept while holding their hands. Tarika's sleep was disturbed by presence of someone in the room. Tarika woke and saw who it is.

Tarika: Sunaina tum.

Sunaina: andar a sakti hun.

Tarika: han kyun nahi.

Sunaina: Abhijeet kesa hai? ( concerned)

Tarika: ab theek hai.

Sunaina: tumhe bura to nahi laga mera yahan ana. ( fake innocent face)

Tarika: nahi. Bilkul nahi.

Sunaina: ye hua kesa?

Tarika explained everything to Sunaina.

Sunaina: mein chalti hun. Abhijeet ka khayaal rakhna.

Tarika: bye.

Sunaina: Bye.

Sunaina came out from hospital. She sat in her car and drove it to Shahid's house. After 20 minutes, She reached Shahid's house. She came out from her car and rang the bell. After few seconds, Shahid opened the door.

Shahid: are, tum to Sunaina ho na Abhijeet ki ex girlfriend. Tum mere ghar. I'm surprised.

Sunaina: andar ane ka nahi kaho ge Kya?

Shahid: are ao na andar.

Sunaina came inside Shahid's house.

Shahid: mein pani le ke aata hun.

He goes in the kitchen and Sunaina hide a little thing in a flower pot in absence of Shahid. Shahid came out from kitchen with a glass water. He handed it to Sunaina. Sunaina drank it and placed the glass on the table on side.

Shahid: tumhe mere ghar ka address kahan se mila?

Sunaina: aik baar Abhijeet ne bataya tha.

Sunaina: wese, bare khush lag rahe ho.

Shahid: han, khush to mein bohat hun. ( while drinking water)

Sunaina: lekin afsos ke tumhaari ye khushi adhoori reh gayi kyunke Abhijeet bilkul theek hai.

Shahid: What? ( shocked) ye kis cheez ke baare mein baat kar rahi ho tum? ( anger)

Sunaina: tum ne hi GUN ke bullets change ki thi na shoot par. ( angry)

Shahid: tumhe kese pata chala? ( shocked)

Sunaina: main waha se guzar rahi thi to tumhe wahan par dekha. Lekin tumhe kese pata tha ke aj hi wo shoot hai.

Shahid: ye shoot bohat special tha. Tarika ne mujhe bataya tha, aur date bhi batayi thi. Kaha tha Ana. Wada to Maine us Ka poora kar hi diya

Sunaina: sun lo Shahid, khabardaar jo Abhijeet ko kuch bhi karne ki koshish ki. ( warning tone)

Sunaina: jaanti hun main ke tum Tarika se pyaar karte ho lekin is ka sirf yahi hai nahi hai. Tumhe kaisa lage ga agar mein bhi Tarika ko maarne ki koshish Karun.

Shahid: Shut your mouth.

Sunaina: mere pas aik aisa idea hai jisse ham dono ko hamara pyaar mil jaye ga.

Shahid: han batao.

Sunaina: aik glass pani mile ga.

Shahid: phir se paani. ( irritated)

Sunaina: han na, pyaas zara zyada lagi hai na.

Shahid: acha lata hun.

Shahid goes in the kitchen to bring water for Sunaina while Sunaina took that little thing from flower pot back and put it in her pocket.

Shahid came with water. He handed the glass to Sunaina which she put on table after drinking.

Shahid: ab batao apna idea.

Sunaina: ...

Sunaina: kaisa tha?

Shahid: amazing ( victory smile)

Sunaina: mujhe bhi Abhijeet mil jaye ga aur tumhare paas to Tarika dori dori ae gi. ( victory smile)

* * *

 **how was it guys? What's the plan of Sunaina and Shahid? What was the thing that Sunaina hide and took back?. I will be impatiently waiting for your reviews. Good bye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys. I'm so disappointed. No one is reviewing. Plz do review otherwise i Will leave the story**

* * *

After some days

Abhijeet and Tarika were seated in Abhijeet's home. They were sipping tea.

Abhijeer: wese koi shak nahi. Tea tum bohat achi banati ho.

Tarika: ab kya karein. Mera to jalwa hi aisa hai. ( proud tone)

Abhijeet: han ye to hai. ( romantic tone) wese aj dinner ke liye bahar chalein kya?

Tarika: Kyun? aj koi special occasion hai kya?

Abhijeet: ap ke sath to har occasion hi special hai. ( romantic tone)

Tarika: ah haye, aj bare romantic ho rahe ho. ( smirk)

Abhijeet: kya karein, tum ho hi itni khoobsurat. Jitni bhi tareef karun, kam hai. ( romantic tone)

Tarika: wese, kya mein khana acha nahi banati? ( teasing)

Abhijeet: are kis ne kaha ke tum khana acha nahi banati. Us jaahil ka naam batao. ( fake anger)

Tarika: Abhijeet ( smirk) hai us ka naam.

Abhijeet: hain? Ye kya keh rahi ho? Maine kab kaha ke tum khana acha nahi banati ( innocent face)

Tarika: abhi abhi to kaha tum ne ke restaurant chalte hain to is ka matlab tumhe mere hath ka khana acha nahi lagta. ( naughty tone)

Abhijeet made a cute angry face.

Tarika: hahaha. Face to dekho apna. ( laughing) mazaq kar rahi thi main. Wese aj ghar pe hi dinner karte hain. Wo bhi candle light dinner. ( romantic tone)

Abhijeet: ahha, kya baat kahi tum ne. ( romantic) kabhi kabhi na bohat hi akal ki batein karti ho. (Teasing)

Tarika: ye tum meri tareef kar rahe ho ya bezati? ( confused)

Abhijeet: umm , ofcourse dono. ( smirk)

Tarika: Abhijeet ( chasing tone)

Abhijeet started running and Tarika behind him.

Tarika: mein kehti hun ruko Abhijeet

Abhijeet ran towards the main door. He opened the door. Tarika was behind him. Abhijeet was about to came outside when he bumped with someone on door step. He quickly balanced himself and saw the person who was bumped with him. That person was Sunaina. Abhijeet was shocked to see Sunaina. Sunaina was continuously crying.

Abhijeet: Sunaina, tum yahan?

Tarika: tum ro kyun rahi ho Sunaina. ( concerned)

Sunaina: mujhe Abhijeet se bohat zaroori baat karni hai. ( crying)

Abhijeet: mujh se...kya baat karni hai? ( confused)

Sunaina: andar to ane do. ( crying)

Tarika gave an angry glare to Abhijeet.

Tarika: are ao na andar.

Sunaina came inside while crying. Tarika was holding her from shoulder.

Tarika: akhir hua kya hai Sunaina? ( worried)

Sunaina: main.. ( crying)

Abhijeet: kya hua hai Sunaina?

Sunaina: wo, mein tumhaare...( crying)

Abhijeet: batao gi bhi Sunaina ke hua kya hai? ( irritated)

Tarika gave an angry glare to Abhijeet and then turned towards Sunaina.

Tarika: mein paani lati hun, phir araam se batana

Tarika goes in the kitchen and came back with a glass of water in the hand. She handed the glass to Sunaina. Sunaina gulped it in one breadth. After drinking water, Sunaina gave the glass to Tarika back which Tarika placed on table.

Tarika: ab batao Sunaina kya baat hai? ( calm)

Sunaina: ... ( crying)

Tarika and Abhijeet: what? ( shocked)

Abhijeet: pagal to nahi ho gayi tum, Sunaina? ( angry)

Sunaina: koi paagal waagal nahi hui main. ( angry and crying) sach ķeh rahi hun main.

Tarika: ye Nahi ho sakta. ( crying)

* * *

 **Sorry for too short update par kya karun, ap logon ne reviews hi nahi diye, likhne ka dil hi nahi kar raha tha. Guess zaroor karna ke Sunaina ne kya kaha? Review bhi karna, tabhi agla chapter dun gi.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi guys, i know i'm so late. So sorry for that. Thank you everyone who reviewed.**

* * *

Sunaina: main tumhare bache ki maa banne wali hun. ( crying)

Abhijeet and Tarika together: what?

Abhijeet: pagal to nahi ho gayi tum Sunaina? ( angry)

Sunaina: koi paagal waagal nahi hui main, sach keh rahi hun. ( angry and teary tone)

Tarika: ye Nahi ho sakta. ( crying) tum jhoot bol rahi ho? ( shout and angry)

Sunaina: ye sach hai Tarika. Mujh par ilzaam mat lagao. ( crying)

Abhijeet: kya saboot hai tumhaare paas? ( angry)

Sunaina took a paper out of her bag and handed it to Abhijeet.

Sunaina: ye reports ( victory smile)

Abhijeet took the reports and torned it off.

Abhijeet: ye reports? ( teasing) nahi maanta main in reports ko. Jhooti hain ye reports. ( angry) kisi bhi specialist se banwa sakti ho.

Sunaina: tum samajhte ho ke main jhoot bol rahi hun? ( angrily) aisa nahi hai. ( loudly) Mein to shayad kabhi tumhaare paas wapis na ati, lekin mein majboor ho gayi Abhijeet. ( crying) mera yakeen karo Abhijeet

Tarika: kitna jhoot bolo gi Sunaina? Mujhe Abhijeet pe poora aitbaar hai. ( strong tone)

Sunaina: Tarika tum bhi, tumhe bhi yahi lagta hai ke main jhoot bol rahi hun. ( crying) tumhe to mene apna hamdard samjha tha, lekin tum ne bhi mera yakeen nahi kiya. ( crying)

Abhijeet: Sunaina, ab mein tumhara aur koi jhoot nahi sunu ga. Samjhi tum? ( angry)

Sunaina: tumhe meri baton pe yakeen nahi na. Theek hai, abhi aur isi waqt meri doctor ke paas chalo. Dhoond ka dhood, pani ka pani ho jaye ga. Chahe to mera test bhi dubara kar wa lena. ( angry tone)

Abhijeet: theek hai chalo. Dhood ka dhood, pani ka pani ho hi janey do aj. ( angry tone) chalo Tarika

Then, Abhijeet, Sunaina and Tarika came out from their home and sat in their car. Abhijeet was driving. Tarika was beside him and Sunaina on Back seat. Abhijeet started the car and drove it to Doctor's clinic. After 20 minutes with a complété silence in the car with many thoughts in the mind, they reached doctor's clinic. They came out of the car and moved towards doctor's clinic. They entered inside. One woman doctor was standing in the clinic.

Doctor: hello mein doctor Shaina, are Sunaina tum. Tum to abhi kal hi ayi thi.

Sunaina: hello dr Shaina. Ye Abhijeet hai ( pointing towards him)

Dr. Shaina: acha, ye Abhijeet hai jis ke baare mein tum baat kar rahi thi kal. Congratulations Mr Abhijeet. ( wishing tone)

Abhijeet: kis cheez ke liye.

Dr. Shaina: are ap baap banney wale hain. ( amazed tone) pooch to aise rahe hain jaise anjaan rahe hon.

Abhijeet: mujhe lagta hai ap ko koi galat fehmi hui hai. Ap please aik baar phir Sunaina ka test kijiye

Dr. Shaina: ap ko mujh pe yakeen nahi Mr Abhijeet kya? ( shock)

Abhijeet: nahi Dr. Shaina, aisi baat nahi hai lekin phir bhi koi galat fehmi to ho hi sakti hai na.

Dr. Shaina: mujhe nahi lagta ke mujhe koi galat fehmi hui hai lekin ab agar ap itna hi israar kar rahe hain to kar leti hun main check.

Tarika felt the worst feeling at that time ever. She was thinking that if the results came same then what Will happen? Will she ever be able to forgive Abhijeet? Will she ever be able to love him again?

Dr. Shaina: ao Sunaina. Betho yahan. ( signalling to a patient chair)

Sunaina quietly sat on the chair and Dr. Shaina started to do tests. After 15 minutes, she was done with the tests.

Dr. Shaina: tests mene kar liye hain. I'm 100 percent sure ke answer positive hi hai. Half an hour mein ap logon ko report mil jaye gi.

Sunaina: thank you Dr. Shaina.

Dr. Shaina: my pleasure.

After an half hour ago, the reports came and Dr. Shaina came in the waiting area where Abhijeet, Tarika, and Sunaina were sitting while holding reports in her hand. She came near Abhijeet and handed him the reports while saying.

Dr. Shaina: jis ki umeed thi, wohi hua hai.

She turned to go while giving a victory smile to Sunaina, in return Sunaina also gave her a victory smile. On other side, Abhijeet took the reports and started to read it. He stayed shocked once again.

Tarika: Abhijeet, kya likha hai report main? ( scared tone)

A drop of tear escaped from his eye. He silently forwarded the reports to Tarika. Tarika also stayed shocked once again after reading the reports. Many drops of tears escaped from her eyes.

Sunaina: sun lia. Umeed hai, ab to yakeen a gaya ho ga tum logon ko meri baton ka. ( teasing)

Neither of them answered Sunaina's question.

Tarika: Abhijeet, how can you do this to me? ( teary tone)

Abhijeet stayed quiet because he actually had not the answer of Tarika's question. He was feeling so helpless at that time. He was feeling himself the unluckiest person in this world at that time. People thought that he is one of the luckiest person as he was a big and famous actor in industry but in reality, he was feeling himself the unluckiest person. He was praying from god at that time that please take everything from me but please dont take Tarika far away from me. Before loving Tarika, he always thought that there is no need of love in his life, and he was feeling the luckiest person at that time that he had everything, he was one of the famous actor in industry. After loving Tarika, he realised that there is no need of expenses, the only thing that you need is love.

Tarika: chup kyun ho Abhijeet? Jawab do mujhe ( shout)

Abhijeet: mere paas koi jawab nahi hai is waqt ( teary tone)

Tarika: Abhijeet, mene tum se sacche dil se muhabbat ki thi aur tumne mujhe is muhabbat ka ye silla diya. Ye silla ( complaining tone)

Abhijeet stayed quiet

Tarika: aj ke baad kabhi mere saamne mat aana Abhijeet. ( angry tone) aur haan, Sunaina ko hamesha khush rakhna.

Tarika goes from there with mixed émotions. Emotions of anger, sadness, love, hate

Tarika: good bye. ( dry tone) umeed hai hum dobara nahi milen ge.

Abhijeet wanted to stop Tarika but he was not able to do that and she went from there.

* * *

 **how was it guys? Plz do review. Kya Abhijeet aur Tarika ki zindagi mein dobaara khushiyan aen gi?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi guys, i'm so disappointed. Ap log reviews hi nahi kar rahe. Agar aisa hi chalta raha to main kabhi bhi Abhirika story nahi likh paungi. Please do review agar ap log chahte hain ke main aur Abhirika stories likhun. Now this depends on you.**

* * *

Shahid was sitting in his Living room drinking coffee while watching television. All a sudden, the door bell rang and Tarika came in like a tornado while crying.

Shahid: ro kyun rahi ho Tarika? ( worried tone)

Tarika: Shahid, I'm so sorry. ( teary tone) tum ne mujhe sache man se pyaar kiya aur mene tumhe thukraa diya. Bohat bari galti ho gayi mujh se.

Shahid: Tarika, rona band karo please. Idhar ao, sofe par betho. Mein paani le kar aata hun. ( supporting tone)

Shahid goes in the kitchen and came back in 2 minutes with a chilling glass of water. He handed the water glass to Tarika. Tarika gulped the water class in one go.

Shahid: ab batao, akhir hua kya hai?

Tarika: pata hai tumhe mene tumhe thukraa kar Abhijeet ko apnaya lekin Abhijeet ne mujhe dhoka de diya. ( teary and angry tone)

Shahid: kya, dhoka? Kesa dhoka? ( shocked tone) kya kiya hai Abhijeet ne? ( angry tone)

Tarika: Sunaina, Abhijeet ki ex girlfriend Abhijeet ke bache ki maa banne wali hai.

Shahid: kiya? Oh my god. ( shocked) mein us Abhijeet ko chorun ga nahi. ( angry tone)

Tarika: please Shahid. Usse kuch mat karna. ( crying)

Shahid: tum abhi bhi usi ki himayat kar rahi ho? Unbelievable. ( angry tone)

* * *

Two girls were standing the corner.

Girl 1: ye lo Dr. Shaina, tumhara inaam. ( handing her some money)

Dr. Shaina: thank You Sunaina ji.

Sunaina: you are welcome.

Dr. Shaina: ap ke liye to kuch bhi. ( smile)

They both did a handshake and went in opposite sides.

* * *

Sunaina: plan successful. Congratulations. ( happy)

Shahid: congratulation to you too.

* * *

After some days, Sunaina and Abhijeet's marriage had fixed. Abhijeet was sitting on a chair feeling unlucky. Sunaina was sitting on the bed while making the invitation list.

Sunaina: Abhijeet, kis kis ko bulaun?

Abhijeet: jis ko tum chaho. ( not interested in talking)

Sunaina: Tarika ko bula lun?

Abhijeet got a jerk by tarika's name. He said it while keeping pain in his heart.

Abhijeet: jo tumhaari marzi.

* * *

Shahid and Tarika were seated on the sofas in Tarika's house while watching television. Suddenly, the bell rang. Shahid goes to open the door. Delivery boy was standing on the door.

Delivery boy: sir, ye ap ke liye aya hai. ( handing him a card) please idhar sign kar dijiye.

Shahid took the card and signed on the paper. Delivery boy went and Shahid closed the door.

Shahid: ye to koi wedding card lag raha hai.

Tarika: Shahid, bahar kon aya tha?

Shahid: delivery boy aya tha. Ye wedding card thama kar chala gaya.

Tarika: wedding card? Kis ki shaadi ho sakti hai? ( confused)

Shahid: khol ke hi dekh lo.

Tarika: hmm, kholti hun.

Tarika opened the card and stayed shocked after seeing Abhijeet and Sunaina's name. A drop of tear escaped from her eye.

Shahid: Kya hua Tarika? Kis ka wedding card hai ye? ( worried)

Tarika didn't said anything. She just passed the card to Shahid.

Shahid: what? Sunaina aur Abhijeet ki shaadi ka card? ( angry tone)

Drops of tears started to flow from Tarika's eyes.

Shahid: Tarika, plz stop crying.

Tarika: pehle kya kam tha jo ab ye card bhi? ( teary tone)

Shahid: plz Tarika, rona band karo. Main tumhe aise nahin dekh sakta. ( worried)

Tarika wiped her tears and said in a angry tone.

Tarika: samajhta kya hai vo apne ap ko? ( angry tone)

Shahid: wo samajhta hai ke tum nahi ao gi aur bas ghar pe pare aansu bahati raho gi.

Tarika: mein jaun gi. ( angry tone) mein jaun gi us ki shaadi mein. Agar wo mujhe bula sakta hai to main bhi a sakti hun. ( angry tone) na sirf shaadi, balkey us ki shaadi ke har function mein jaun gi. ( angry tone)

* * *

After some days, it was Abhijeet and Sunaina's haldi ceremony. They were doing the ceremony together. Abhijeet was wearing a yellow qameez with black shalwaar. He was looking handsome but there was no happiness on his face. Sunaina was wearing a orange lehnga with yellow choli. She was wearing flower earrings and flower bindiya. On other side, Tarika entered inside wearing yellow and green fancy desi dress. She was looking indeed beautiful but there was sadness and disappointment on her face. Abhijeet was so shocked to see Tarika there. He never thought that she will come. Haldi ceremony started. One by one, everyone started to put haldi on Abhijeet and Sunaina's face. Then, it came Tarika's turn. Both Abhijeet and Tarika were so nervous at that moment and were feeling unlucky. Tarika slowly slowly came towards Sunaina and Abhijeet. She decided to put haldi on Sunaina's face first. She took haldi and put it on Sunaina's face. Now, the most difficult moment came. She slowly slowly dipped her hand in the haldi. She took some haldi and closed her eyes. She started to press haldi on Abhijeet's face. Abhijeet felt a sensation in his whole body. Tarika was done. Her eyes got filled with tears. She turned her head other side so that she could hide her tears from Abhijeet but Abhijeet saw that. She quickly wiped her tears and started to moved towards her chair.

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **How was it guys? And once again, plzzzzzzzz do reviewwwww.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi guys, how are All? Thank you so much for your good response. Plz keep reviewing. It appreciates me. Plz do review silent readers. I need your support. Thank you so much Mr. Bindaas, Sanu, Thedameslinshiningarmour , Eman, Rhia dubey, KK, Mona, vampire's feelings, Abhirika Jai, Raj, abhiii, Apurva AV, Asd, Pihu, luvcidduodosti, Piyas, aditi, piya, kushi abhi, let's imagine, KSarah, A, and All the guests for your lots of reviews. Finally, last chapter is in front of you. I hope you Will like it.**

* * *

Tarika was sitting on a chair. She was hiding her tears in her eyes. She was controlling her emotions very badly. Once she would lost her control on emotions, the tears would fall from her eyes. Her eyes were wet ready to flow but Tarika was trying to keep a barrier on her eye lids that would stop the tears from falling down. She got her senses back by a voice

Woman: beta, ye juice le lo. ( handing Tarika the juice)

Tarika: thank you. ( fake smile)

Woman: beta, pareshaan lag rahi ho? Koi masla hai kya? ( worried for Tarika)

Tarika: nahi aunty ji, aisi koi baat nahi hai.

Woman goes from there and Tarika started to drink the juice. She was continuously thinking about her future. After 2 or 3 days, she would gonna loose Abhijeet. She thought that she hates him now but in reality she couldn't hate him. She was dying to love him. She should hate him but she couldn't. She didn't knew why. She was still loving him. Why, she didn't knew. She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't noticed that the juice fell on her clothes. Voice arosed in the air.

Woman: are beta, dhyaan se. ( concerned)

Tarika: oh, pata hi nahi chala. ( while, trying to wipe her clothes with tissue paper)

Woman: beta, isse nahi hona. Tum bathroom mein jao aur apne kaprey dho kar ao.

Tarika: ok aunty.

Tarika ran to the nearest bedroom which was fortunatelly or unfortunately Sunaina's room. She ran to her bathroom. She washed her clothes with water. She came back in the bedroom. Suddenly, Sunaina's phone's screen got on and a message from SHAHID popped out.

Tarika: Sunaina ke paas Shahid ka number hai? Shahid ne mujhe bataya kyun nahi. ( doubt) message dekhun kya?

Tarika: dekh hi leti hun. Usse kon sa pata chalna hai.

Tarika opened the message from Shahid. She saw the message.

Message

CONGRATULATIONS SUNAINA, KUCH DINON MEIN TUMHARI SHAADI HONE WALI HAI, HAMARA PLAN SUCCESSFUL THA, AB TARIKA BHI MERI, AUR ABHIJEET BHI TUMHARA. WESE SAB KUCH NA BOHAT HI ZYADA EASY THA, TUM NE KITNI AASANI SE ABHIJEET KO YAKEEN DILWA DIYA KE WO TUMHARE BACHE KA BAAP BANNEY WALA HAI. 😂

Tarika: oh my god. ( shocked) is ka matlab ke ye sab Sunaina aur Shahid ka plan tha. Abhijeet be qasoor hai. ( guilty tone) mujhe jald az jald ye baat Abhijeet ko batani ho gi. Aisa karti hun, in messages ki photos le leti hun.

She clicked the photos of the messages. For proof, she also kept Sunaina's phone.

After the function got ended, one by one, everyone started to leave. But Tarika stayed there sitting waiting for everyone to go. Once everyone went. Tarika came near Abhijeet. She was looking guilty. Abhijeet was confused by her behaviour.

Tarika: mujhe tumhe kuch dikhana hai Abhijeet. ( guilty tone)

Sunaina: kya dikhana hai Tarika?

Tarika said in a arrogant tone : saboot.

Abhijeet said in a confusing tone: kesa saboot?

Tarika: saboot ke, Sunaina ne tumhe dhoka diya. Jhoot bola tha us ne ke wo tumhaare bache ki maa banne wali hai.

Sunaina: what? ( shocked) Ye kya bakwaas kar rahi ho Tum? ( angry tone) Abhijeet, ye jhoot bol rahi hai.

Abhijeet: tum sach bol rahi ho? ( teary tone)

Tarika: tumhaari qasam sach.

She put her hand on his head.

Sunaina: tumhare paas koi saboot nahi hai. Is liye acha ho ga ke apna aur hamara time waste mat karo. ( angry tone)

Tarika: kis ne kaha ke mere paas saboot nahi hai? ( rude tone) hai mere paas.

Sunaina: dikhao ( challenging tone)

Tarika took Sunaina's phone from her bag.

Tarika: ye tumhara Phone hai na Sunaina?

Sunaina: mera Phone? ( shocked) ye tumhaare paas kya kar raha hai? Wapis do mujhe.

Tarika was taller than Sunaina. Sunaina stepped to took her Phone but Tarika swayed it higher in air.

Sunaina: ye kya badtameezi hai Tarika? ( teary tone) Abhijeet, tum kya chup ho, bolte kyun nahin is Tarika ko kuch?

Abhijeet: dikhaane do Tarika ko, jo wo dikhana chahti hai. ( rude tone)

Tarika opened Sunaina's phone. She showed the message to Abhijeet and Sunaina. Abhijeet was so shocked by this while Sunaina was still disagreeing with it.

Tarika: bohat afsos hai mujhe ke Shahid ne mujhe dhoka diya. Acha dost mana tha maine use.

Tarika dialled the number of Shahid. She said him to come there as soon as possible. Shahid reached there after some minutes. He entered inside with

Shahid: chalo Tarika. ( he was the one to pick Tarika from there )

Tarika: ruko Shahid. ( rude tone)

Shahid: kyun Tarika?

Tarika: mujhe tum se baat karni hai. ( rude tone)

Shahid: kya baat karni hai Tarika?

( note: Shreya and Daya were also there)

She told everything.

Shahid: Tarika, kasam se mein is chaal baaz Sunaina ki baaton mein a Gaya tha. Is ne mujhe bharkaya.

Sunaina: kyaa? Maine bharkaya tumhe? Jhoot. ( angry tone) ye yaad hai lekin ye yaad nahi hai ke Abhijeet ko jaan se maarne ki koshish kis ne ki thi?

Shahid: Kya bakwaas kar rahi ho tum? Tum ye kehna chahti ho ke mene Abhijeet ko maarne ki koshish ki? Bilkul jhoot. ( angry tone)

Sunaina: apni baat se mukro mat Shahid.

Shahid: mene esa kuch kiya hi nahi to mukrun ga kyun.

Sunaina: saboot hai mere paas, lekin CID walon ke saamne dikhaun gi. Arrest karwaungi tumhe. Samjhe? ( showing him finger) ( angry)

Shahid: CID? ( scared) bulwa lo, jab kuch kiya hi nahi to darna kya?

Tarika: Shahid, Kya waqaie tum ne Abhijeet ko maarne ki koshish ki? ( teary tone)

Shahid: ye jhoot bol rahi hai Tarika.

Sunaina: ab ye to CID ke aane ke baad hi pata chale ga. ( challenging tone)

Sunaina called CID. After some minutes, Acp praduman and Inspector Freddy arrived. Freddy approached towards Abhijeet.

Freddy: Abhijeet sir, mein ap ka bohat bara fan hun. Mene ap ki saari movies dekhi hui hain..

Abhijeet: CID ki duty mein time mil jata hai kya dekhne ka? ( amazed tone)

Freddy: sir, ap ki movies ke liye to time hi time hai.

Acp: Sunaina, tumhaara paas Kya proof hai ke Shahid ne hi Abhijeet ko maarne ki koshish ki?

Sunaina: sir, main abhi saboot le kar ati hun.

( note: it's Sunaina's home)

Sunaina goes and came back with a tiny camera. ( guys, do remember, mene aik chap mein mention kiya the ke Sunaina ne Shahid ke ghar mein kuch chupaya tha aur phir wapas le liya tha. It was a camera)

They played the video. In video, Shahid's confession was seen. He was exposed now. He ran but Freddy caught him and arrest him.

After some days, it was Abhirika's wedding.

Wedding night

Tarika was sitting on bed wearing red and green heavy lehnga with. Her face was covered with dupatta. Her room was decorated with red roses. She loved red roses. She loved the scent of it. Suddenly, the door opened and Abhijeet entered in. Tarika's heart started to beat fast. She was so excited. Abhijeet sat near Tarika and holded her hand. ( wo dupatta upar uthata hai)

Abhijeet: so beautiful.

Tarika smiled in a shy.

Abhijeet: Tarika, mein tum se bohat kuch kehna chahta hun par himmat nahi hoti. Agar kuch keh sakta hun to ye ke main tum se bohat pyaar karta hun. Tumhaare bina jeene ka soch bhi nahi sakta. ( emotional tone)

One drop of tear escaped through Tarika's eye. It was a happy tear.

Abhijeet: I love you so much Tarika.

Tarika: I love you too Abhijeet ( emotional tone)

She hugged Abhijeet. They both started crying. After few seconds, they broke the hug.

Tarika: meri mun dikhai kahaan hai?

Abhijeet took a necklace. There was a A letter hanged on necklace.

Tarika: pehna do? ( romantic tone)

Abhijeet: zaroor. ( romantic tone)

Abhijeet made her wore the necklace which was looking so beautiful on her neck.

Tarka: ye mere saath hamesha rahe ga. ( emotional tone)

 **End**

* * *

 **I know, it was so bad par phir bhi review karna warna agli Abhirika story nahi likhun gi. Just kidding. Review zaroor karna. Silent readers ap bhi karna. Well, I will soon come with a new Abhirika story.**


End file.
